John and Mariah
by JohnnyChick13
Summary: A love story between two Beatles and two best friends.


**Part One:**

"**Mariah In Liverpool."**

"Won't you tell me what's wrong?" I looked up to see a most beautiful boy staring at me.

"No, I won't." I said, and wiped away my tears. The boy was John Lennon, and I knew quite well his reputation. A flirt and a no good musician who was 'throwing his life away.' He sat next to me on the step I was on.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you." I told him, and turned away so he wouldn't see my fresh outbreak.

"Hm, and why's that?"

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked, angered. It made no sense to me as to why John Lennon of all people would want to talk to me, let alone comfort me. Just little old me, who was so in love him she couldn't stand herself.

"Well I can't really answer that."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know why I'm talking to you." he laughed at himself.

"Well we're both strange aren't we?" I giggled along with him. I turned back around and unwillingly found myself staring into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"Let's start over," he said. "what's your name?"

"Mariah."

"Hello Mariah, I'm John."

"I know who you are." I sighed. I was American, and studying abroad for a year. I had already spent my entire time and was leaving tomorrow, and I'd loved John since I'd first laid my eyes on him. Him, and his beloved guitar, and leather jacket. Still not entirely sure why.

"Are you going to tell me why you were crying yet?" John batted his eyelashes at me, making me snicker.

"How did you manage to make me feel so much better Mr. Lennon?" I asked, rolling my sleeves up, and looked at him with wonder and delight.

"Answer me question first Mariah."

"I was crying because I'm in love with someone, and I just found out my only friend here went out with him last night. She even knows that I like him."

"Maybe she was afraid you would steal him from her."

"Maybe." I hadn't thought of that. Cynthia being the jealous type, it was almost funny.

"Who is it you're in love with?"

I suppose it would be best to tell him. It's better to love and lose, than to never love at all.

"You." I said simply. Hanging my head, I waited for him to get up and leave me. However he just sat there beside me, in a stupor.

"Now tell me, is that how you really feel?" he asked tenderly, as if he would be let down if I said no.

"Yes." I nodded meekly, looking back to him with tearful eyes again. I feared rejection, and if John rejected me I didn't know what I would do. But the way he was looking at me, it was as if I had known him my whole life and I could read him like a book. I could see he had many questions, but as I opened my mouth to speak, he put one finger to my lips to silence me.

"I would like very much to kiss you Mariah."

I reached up to remove his hand and hold it in both of mine, then whispered;

"Then what are you waiting for?"

He smiled and leaned in to press his soft lips to mine. It was perfect, utterly and beautifully perfect. I sighed against him, feeling his hot breath mingle with mine, our movements in synch. Grabbing his shirt to pull him closer our kiss felt like a blissful forever, but sadly forever was not enough and the kiss ended.

"I love you John Lennon." I said as we pulled away, laying my head on his chest.

"Cynthia doesn't have to know."

"It wouldn't work though, that's the problem." I frowned.

Shocked, he grabbed me by the shoulders to pull me away from him and look me in the eyes.

"And why not?"

"Well I'm leaving tomorrow you see."

"Leaving?"

"For America, I'm just studying abroad, and I'm leaving after the semester ends tomorrow."

"That's not fair." He hugged me tightly to him.

"Why don't you just come with me?" I suggested, muffled because my face was on his chest again.

"Mimi would never agree to it."

"Mimi?"

"My aunt."

"Oh."

He clasped my hand, stood, and helped me to my feet. Looking into each others' eyes, we knew this was goodbye. We exited the school, left the grounds, and walked to my host parent's house. It was cold, mid-December, and he was sweet enough to walk me home. Even though it was out of Johns' way and he lived on the other side of Liverpool. It was dark out now, as we stood on my porch, just looking into the depths of each others souls. I felt so free, so at peace, his arms wrapped around my waist. He had taken his jacket off and hung it around my shoulders. I knew this wouldn't be the last time I would see him. I stood on my tip-toes, my arms around his shoulders, burying myself in his scent.

"Mariah, come in and pack!" a stern voice yelled from inside, startling the both of us. Hearing that from my host mother just meant sooner leaving. Tears once again sprang up in my eyes, and staring up at John, I found a sparkle of wetness in his as well. A tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you Mariah Jennings." he said, making me gasp.

"You knew me all along?"

He chuckled. "I've been in love with you ever since I saw you sitting in our art class. You were frustrated because Stu had come up to you and critiqued your pastel drawing. He liked you, you know."

"Stu may have been a handsome boy, but I only ever had eyes for one man," I smiled, "and that was you."

"Mariah! Come in now!" Laura's voice came again.

"Here," I took John's jacket off and tried handing it to him.

"Keep it love." he told me.

Setting my bag down, and slipping the coat back on, I quickly grabbed paper to write my American address down.

"I want you to write me."

"I will. Every day."

Stuffing the paper in his hand, I laughed and threw my arms around him for one last perfect kiss.

To Be Continued…


End file.
